Can true love beat evil?
by Takara-chan
Summary: When InuKagome confess there love for another, what will happen when Naraku comes up with another evil plot? will he betray Inukagome? or will he think up another plan?and what will the gang do?read and find out! my fanfic is finally complete
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful day outside, while Miriku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, set off, to find the Shikon jewel shards. "How many more jewels do you think there is, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking her bike silently,  
  
"Why are you asking me? How should I know?" he answered in his usual tone.  
  
"Ok, sorry I asked" she mumbled under her breath, but didn't dare speak any louder.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going today?" Shippo asked, "I'm getting tired,"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not even walking!!!" Inuyasha yelled, at Shippo who was shaking uncontrollably in the basket of Kagome's bike.  
  
Soon after there was screaming, screaming for help, "What's that? Where's it coming from?" Shippo asked listening very carefully.  
  
"It must be coming from a near by town", Miriku said listening as well,  
  
"Your right, I smell blood, come on!!" Inuyasha said, as he started off running, Kagome and Shippo riding on his back and Sango and Kilala, on Mirku's.  
  
When they reached the village, there was a large four- headed demon with eight hands, and four feet. "I'll take him, Sango called swinging her boomer rang as hard as possible, but when it hit the demon it back fired and flew Sango about 30 feet from where she had been, Miriku immediately went to help her.  
  
"Ok now I'm mad, you're going down." Inuyasha exclaimed taking out his Tessiaiga (sword) and running toward him, began swinging madly.  
(Kagome moment) As Kagome watched Inuyasha helplessly try to kill the demon, she noticed a Jewel shard planted in one of its eight arms. Oh no!! Inuyasha can't see the Jewel shard he doesn't know how to kill him. She thought to herself, but if I could aim it just right I could hit the jewel shard out of place. And with out thinking Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow, please let me have a perfect aim, with that she shot the arrow.. But it missed, going into one of its legs.  
  
The Demon, growled with pain and, seemed to want Kagome as its next victim, it suddenly leaped over Inuyasha, and landed directly in front of her. "Uh oh" she mumbled just before it grabbed her.  
(Inuyasha moment) Dang that demon, how dare he touch her "Hey, get back here, and fight me, you coward" Inuyasha yelled running toward the demon, swinging his sword and slashing the demons side.  
  
"Inuyasha go for it's fourth arm, there's a jewel shard!!!" Kagome called down to him, but right as he was slashing at the arm, the demon through Kagome about ten feet before she banged right into a tree.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha, yelled just as the demon fell to its death, No Kagome don't die, please don't die. Inuyasha thought as he ran toward her.  
(Naraku) "So he loves her, this could, be the perfect way to kill him, but how? Should I betray them, as I did with Kikyo? No, that will never work, but I'll think of something, I have to."  
(Inuyasha) "She'll be alright, all she has is a sprained ankle" Miriku said reassuringly,  
  
" Yeah, but she's still not awake yet."  
  
"Inuyasha, she'll be fine, I mean Miriku and Sango have already said so," Shippo answered. Why? Why is it taking so long for her to wake up? I can't stand to see her get any more hurt.  
(Kagome) "Sango why do you think Inuyasha is so upset over this? He never gets like this, when any of us are hurt."  
  
"Well Shippo I think it's that he loves her, that's my only suggestion," Miriku answered instead. Kagome had just woken up a moment before, just in time to hear Miriku's answer.  
  
What? He loves me? I think Miriku is ill, how could that be true.. As she slowly sat up, she saw Inuyasha quickly glance then run toward her,  
  
"Kagome are you ok? Besides what were you thinking, you could have been killed."  
  
Is Miriku right? No he can't be, Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo and always will be, she shuttered just thinking about Inuyasha and kikyo being together. "Yes I'm fine, besides what are you doing caring about me?" Inuyasha suddenly looked as if he couldn't believe his ears, which was something she had never seen before.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean your supposed to be caring about the Jewel shards let alone me?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly put back on his original face and answered "oh yeah. right" "Well get better cause we need to find them before Naraku" Inuyasha said now sitting on a high tree branch.  
(Inuyasha) What the heck was I doing acting like that about Kagome, she is just a jewel detector and that's all, nothing more or less.  
  
That night Inuyasha slept up in the same spot on the tree, but had a strange dream that awoke him in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" he looked down and was surprised to see Kagome sitting right below the tree,  
  
"Feh. what do you care."  
(kagome) "You just look like something was bothering you, and I wanted to see if you were ok. But you didn't have to get all upset about the whole thing." Inuyasha makes me so mad sometimes.  
  
"Well I'm fine, and I don't need a little human to check on me every other second, besides I don't remember you ever becoming my mother," Inuyasha snapped back, then fell silent looking up into the sky.  
  
"suite yourself" Kagome said in return. I wonder what's really bothering Inuyasha, she thought.  
  
"What is it about the sky, that you like so much" she asked cautiously,  
  
"I don't know, it's just so. so, Hey wait a minute!!! You did that on purpose, because you want to see my soft side, Well forget about!!!"  
  
Oh boy she thought, and wondered why he was being so crabby over a simple question.  
After Kagome had fallen back asleep, Inuyasha saw Miriku wake up next, but he looked as if he had just seen a ghost or something, because he jerked up right breathing hard.  
  
Miriku, noticing Inuyasha awake asked "Inuyasha I wonder if I could have a word with you for a moment?"  
  
"What now? You tired of Kagome and Sango slapping you?" Miriku stopped after Inuyasha's question and looked over to them.  
  
"Well yes, but that's not my main concern, I fear that once we have collected all of the jewel shards, you will change from the evil with in the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch and walked toward Miriku, "What are you saying Miriku? I'm not anything like those other demons that have possessed the jewel, I am different." Miriku shook his head disapprovingly,  
  
"This maybe true Inuyasha, but who is to stop you from hurting Kagome or Shippo, once you have contained all of it's power?"  
  
"I just won't ok, besides I never said I wanted to be a good demon," he answered gripping his sword tightly,  
  
"No I suppose not, but you do wish to protect Kagome do you not?" Inuyasha took out is sword and swung it at Miriku, who quickly dodged it.  
  
"See even now, You are willing to slay me for warning you about the shikon jewel, and this is all for protecting it."  
  
"What!?!? I." he stopped and looked at his sword, then back at Miriku, "I wasn't really going to slay you, I was really trying to scare some sense into you that's all. But I am going back to sleep, so don't you dare bother me again or I may actcindently, drop the tesiaga on your head." Miriku stood up,  
  
"You will not, think of the sadness that you would bring to Kagome and Sango, or the hatred they would have toward you." He climbed to his branch,  
  
"Hey I said actsindently didn't I?"  
  
(inuyasha)  
He's wrong, I am not like those other demons, they were all evil to begin with weren't they? Besides the only person I want to hurt now is him, not Kagome, never Kagome. Then he looked down at his hands then closed them into a fist, What happened down there? Why did I draw my tetsiaga? Miriku was only warning me, although I would never admit to it, I think he may be right.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't listen to him, you wouldn't do that to me" he looked down and saw Kagome once again standing down by the tree, "Right? I better be right cause if you are even thinking about." At that moment Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, and walked toward her, "I'm not Ok!!!!!" he snapped to shut her up. Why won't you listen you stupid girl he thought, "I mean I won't, I mean I'll never."  
  
"What? You aren't making any sense at all." He looked down at the ground then back at her,  
  
"I mean, I could never hurt you, only protect you" He gave her a long gaze, before he turned and walked out of sight. 


	2. Confusion

Chapter two: confusion  
  
Naraku sat in his phantom castle he uses to hide out, and control his puppets. As he sat there in his lonesome silence he began to try and think of a way to gain the full power of all the jewel shards, and kill Inuyasha in the process. He knew that he couldn't betray Inuyasha and kagome, for that would be forshadowing the past. And the hanyou is certain to recognize the trap.  
  
"But what can I do?" he asked himself, in his calm fashion, " By now he must possess almost half of the jewel, that would give me about a third quarter." As the late afternoon sunk to night Naraku sat coming up with his plot that, he hoped will not fail.  
  
(Back to group) "Inuyasha don't you think we should stop by the next village, everyone needs a rest and a day off from finding jewel shards." Miroku asked, of course not wanting to stop for rest at all, but for all the girls, that might bare his first child. (I had to add that ^ ^)  
  
"Of course not, Don't you know Naraku is collecting a shard every minute, and the more time we waste the less shards we get." Was Inuyasha's ' You better listen to me or else' reply.  
  
"Ohhh" Miroku grumbled out of disappointment, but not too loud.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, that's not a bad Idea, we could start looking again tomorrow." Kagome said, and when he tried to protest, "Or I'll say it" he looked at her obvouisly confused "You know the S word."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to plunge toward the ground, but certainly didn't want to stop by a village. So with out think he quickly covered his hand over her mouth, so she couldn't say 'The S word.' "Were not going to the village were going to search for the jewel shards, and you can't talk" he said amusingly. With bad luck, his hand didn't work as well as planned, because Kagome yelled  
  
"Sit!!!" and Inuyasha's unexpected "Huh?" as he plunged face first into the hard earth.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he yelled then he stopped and realized that if he said another word she would have a fit, and the last thing he wants to do is fall hard on the ground five or six times.  
  
"Now, were all going to the next village to have some rest, and if you even have one word of protest I'll say it again." He was mad now, he hated being told what to do by a human, and someone younger and weaker.  
  
"Feh. whatever, but if you need someone to save you don't come crying to me," he said stubbornly just before he noticed that everyone was ignoring him.  
  
When they reached the next village, Miroku was disappointed, all the girils were either married or just a child. Inuyasha was very quiet, and snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him, so everyone stayed clear of him.  
  
(Kagome moment) I'm starting to feel sorry about Inuyasha she thought to herself, I didn't intend on putting him in a bad mood. Kagome stood in the edge of the village and stared at him, feeling the guilt well up inside her. That was before she remembered what Inuyasha said the night before, and as she remembered it his voice rang aloud as if it were present. "I could never hurt you only protect you," was what he said, but he seemed so different this morning like none of it were true. He deserved that sit command, why did I ever feel sorry for him? Yet, he looks so alone up there, sitting on that tree. She sighed, she couldn't help but admire him, but she new not why. STOP IT!!!! She warned herself, she was confused all of a sudden at that moment.  
  
She didn't really know how she felt, Why? She had no clue. Her mind was loathing Inuyasha entirely however, her heart had a different idea in mind. She wasn't quite sure what, considering the fact that she never had any feelings such as these toward him before. She also, more than anything, wanted to know if he was truly talking to her, and not Kikyo.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha showed up, only inches from her face, and looked paranoid. "If you have something to say, say it" he said annoyance ringing in every inch in his voice. "If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, then quit staring at me will you."  
  
"And your problem is?" she asked, and didn't know what his response to that would be. He looked slightly taken aback and shocked,  
  
"Well. uhh" he stuttered.  
  
"Also as I recall, after Kouga kidnapped me, you wouldn't stop looking at me," she answered, also slightly shocked at her own words.  
  
"Oh that was so I could make sure he wouldn't make any moves on you that's all" he said trying to sound genuois-like. "Besides, your our only jewel detector, so I had to."  
  
"Oh, so that's all? You had too!!!" Kagome made a complete U turn, she was so mad at him, she couldn't believe it. Rage was pouring out of her like acid rain, but yet her heart, seemed to have no effect. Her heart, instead of raging was. loving!!??  
  
She was more confused now then before, she had to be crazy, and stopped dead in her tracks. The only thing she now felt, was tears?!?! She sank toward the ground as her legs gave way, what is going on? she asked Herself, just as she heard the faint soft footsteps of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?" she turned slowly toward him, her tears streaming down her face, "Kagome. what's wrong." He now talked, with a sweetness in his voice, she wanted to explain, but couldn't.  
  
(Inuyasha) He felt horrible, he didn't mean anything he said, but also didn't intend on making her cry. He slowly sat near her, for pure comfort wrapped his hand gently over her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said feeling so ashamed he could hardly retrieve the words, "I lied, I wasn't thinking. I honestly." he broke off, he couldn't finish, so silence filled in the answer. Why couldn't he admit he cared for her? Because Kikyo is still a wandering soul, he can't help but love her again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she spoke almost as quiet as her silent tears, "Who did you mean to speak of, when you spoke to me the other night."  
  
"You, who else?" she sighed, but her question still wasn't answered completely.  
  
"You've already, have told me things, you've meant to say to Kikyo," she choked on her words as if she could barely release them from her mouth.  
  
"What??" he gently pulled her a little closer to him, "when I look at you I don't see Kikyo if that's what you think? I see you. You're very different form her."  
  
"But I'm still her reincarnation."  
  
"And?" he sighed, "Your not anything like her except for your resemblance." She smiled to herself, as her tears came to a stop, he answered her, and it was the right one. 


	3. true confessions

A/N: if you really like my story and want to see what happens I will put the next chapter out as soon as get a good amount of reviews. so please R&R ^.^  
  
Chapter 3: true confessions (Kagome moment) The next morning every one woke in the same room, except Inuyasha who slept in the nearest tree. Kagome was eager to speak with Inuyasha again, she wanted to see if he would react differently because of the night before. Only once or twice she thought twice that maybe she just tricked herself in believing he changed. She decided to go outside to see if he was awake, but Miroku stood in the way.  
  
"Kagome, I must know how has Inuyasha treated you?" still blocking her way he added, " Please I need to know."  
  
"Well, he hasn't treated me any differently then usual," she lied, but knew not why.  
  
"Have you sensed a changed in him?" he asked suspiciously as if not believing her words, "a bad change that is."  
  
"Nope, he's still the average dog demon everyone knows," she answered back, smiling at him, who just nodded.  
  
"Very well," he answered. A moment later Inuyasha entered,  
  
"Come on," he said "Lets get going on our shard hunt." Miroku was just as glad to leave the village, there wasn't much womanizing to do.  
  
Every one followed silently except for Shippo who was making constant noises in Kagome's basket while sleeping.  
  
While they were walking in silence, Kagome couldn't help but look at Inuyasha more often, like every minute more often. While she watched him, he turned and look back at her. Usually she would turn her head in embarrassment blushing like crazy, but now she just held the eye contact.  
  
For what seemed like forever, they stared at each other in a daze it seemed. That was when she noticed him blushing, but realized she was just as red. Before she realized where she was going, she tripped and knocked over miroku, who fell over Sango, who tripped over inuyasha. This chain reaction seemed to effect the whole group, cause even Shippo, (who wasn't happy at all by his disturbed wake up call) fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice going wench!!!" Inuyasha echoed, "Next time watch where your going!!!" hearing this hurt Kagome more then any battle wound, this pierced her heart horribly.  
  
"Is that all I am to You!!!!!" she cried out almost in tears, but she didn't care, "So I'm just a wench and a jewel detector!!!" she was ashamed at herself for being so go able, for tricking herself to believe he actually. cared about her. "I'll show you, SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" After she said all her sit commands she took off running not knowing where, but went wherever her legs carried her. She felt very confused and ashamed and stupid for believing Inuyasha could love her.  
  
(Inuyasha moment) Damn her!!! He thought before he saw the look on her face, and the hurt he left in her eye's he couldn't believe what he had done. Although he always wanted to open up to Kagome he never could. For when he was young, he hid all his feelings from any one and protected himself by not trusting. Just as Inuyasha saw her turn and run he called out, "Kagome wait!!! Please!!"  
  
With that he jumped to his feet and started running, but someone stood in the way blocking him. "Inuyasha let her be," Miroku stood with his staff pointing at Inuyasha, "Besides I won't let you hurt her for saying all those commands." This is ridiculous Imuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Move out of the way you useless bastard, I want to see if she's ok!!!!!" Without even waiting for the monks reaction he jumped over him and started running after her picking every scent he could sniff out.  
  
(Kagome moment) After a while her legs could hold her no longer, she slowly sunk to the ground and wept silently. How could I have been so go able she thought bitterly How could I have mistaken his comfort and guilt for love? Just then she heard Inuyasha's running pace come to a stop only inches away from her.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" he asked in that same sweet voice he used the night before.  
  
"What do you care, I'm nothing but your jewel detector remember?" she sobbed back.  
  
"I- I didn't mean that really," he sighed, he knew for a fact he would have to tell her sooner or later how he felt, so it might as well be sooner. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard for me to open up the others I care for, because I've always protected myself that way."  
  
"You- you care for me?" Kagome asked astonished, "Oh" she stopped.  
  
"Oh, what?" he asked  
  
"You care for me but love Kikyo" she answered.  
  
"No- I do care for and.." he broke off, and I love you he finished in his mind, he wanted to tell her but again that protective voice who doesn't trust any one wouldn't let him.  
  
"And, you love Kikyo" she finshed, "No, she's but a wondering soul,"  
  
"Oh so I'm her replacement because I'm her reincarnation!!" she said with her tears gleaming from her cheeks.  
  
"No your Kagome, and I love you because your not her, your just you." Her heart was pounding, did he just say those words, those magical three words. Her head was swarming with thoughts.  
  
What he said was surprisingly true, and shocked him greatly. With that said and done, he bent down and slowly helped Kagome up from where she had been sitting (Which was drenched in her own tears). He then cupped his hands under her chin and kissed her lightly as he wiped away her last tear.  
  
(Naraku moment) Naraku smiled as he watched the two lovebirds in their special moment and grinned to himself. "I guess my plan will work out after all," he said in his calm dark voice, "They have done a good job falling into my trap." 


	4. Naraku's trap

Chapter 4: Naraku's trap  
(Naraku moment) Naraku sat behind a large tree, and grinned evilly to himself, for once his plan would work without interferences. Today he would posses almost all of the jewel and Inuyasha would be finished for good, along with that reincarnation of Kikyo.  
  
(Kagome moment) Oh God!!! He just kissed me Kagome thought as he stepped back, she didn't know what to do. "uhhh." she stumbled, what was she supposed to say or do after this weird awkward moment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "There now do you believe me?" Inuyasha said after he saw Kagome's shocked yet red face. Kagome couldn't believe at all that he kissed her, but smiled she had been waiting too long to hear his true feelings for her. And always wanted him to open up to her. A moment later, an older lady came through the bush near bye and collapsed. Of course, just out of instinct Inuyasha quickly bent down to see if the lady was ok.  
  
Before anyone could have guessed, the lady gripped Inuyasha's shoulders which made him shriek in pain. Kagome realized the lady was shocking him, then when he was weak she through against a near tree. Immediately Kagome noticed the lady possessed two shards. Then the she started laughing cold and bitterly, that was when Kagome realized. It was Naraku?!?! Right before her eye's Naraku appeared, just as evil looking as can be, he shaped shifted!!!  
  
Kagome quickly started stumbling for her bow and arrows, when she noticed Naraku approaching her. But she was too late Naraku grabbed her, who struggled to get away. It was no use. She quickly turned to look at the limp Inuyasha, who was completely unconscious. Her heart sank, was he alright? What would happen to her?  
  
(Inuyasha moment) What the hell just happened? Inuyasha asked in his mind as he slowly woke up, not long later from Kagome's kidnap. And what was that damn bastard doing here? When he finally gained consciousness, he quickly jumped to his feet and began sniffing out every scent that surrounded him. But he was much smarter then Naraku wished, and immediately knew there was something odd going on. Naraku left a trail of scent to follow, but that's unlike him. He wished to be found.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to follow the scent, to catch up with Naraku, and kill him now. So he could have Kagome back safe with him. But he knew better, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, Naraku was stronger much stronger. He would have to be careful if he wanted to save Kagome, without being killed in the process, which he would do if things came down to it. He would gladly give his life for Kagome to live and be safe.  
  
(Naraku) Now all I have to do is wait, If me plan is successful Inuyasha will come and try to save this human. But he won't last against my powers alone.  
  
(Kagome) Kagome woke up in a small room that was surrounded by a barrier, which she knew better then to try to break free. She was terrified, not to mention worried for Inuyasha, he was quite injured the last she saw. All she thought to do was cry to her silenced self. She wept from fear and Inuyasha's safty, not hers. she didn't care if she lived or not. As long as Inuyasha lived. Sure she knew that was being conceded in a way, and knew that her family would miss her terribly, along with her so called friends from her time. But if she had to she would die for him.  
  
Infact it was Inuyasha alone, who she trusted the most, she would gladly put her life in his hands . She always could even before his confession. (Group) Everyone sat around a fire, and seemed to be waiting patiently for Inuyasha and Kagome's return. When only Inuyasha showed Miroku jumped to his feet immediately, "Where's Kagome?" he demanded.  
  
"Shut up you stupid monk" he scolded anxious to find Kagome, "She was just kidnapped my Naraku." Everyone's face turned pale in disbelief,  
  
"And you let him ge.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I said shut up!!!" Inuyasha interupted getting impatient with the monk, "He disguised himself into a women and collapsed near, I went to check if the women was ok when he shocked me weak then threw me into a tree."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, lets go get her!!" Miroku seemed just about as anxious as Inuyasha and started off at a run.  
  
"Not so fast!!" Inuyasha called, "he left a pretty good trail to follow." "Then lets follow it" Shippo interrupted sniffing the air.  
  
"No he wants to be found, don't you get it? He obviously thought I would follow his scent and take him on by myself," he clenched his fist tightly. " I'm not as slow as he thinks I am, but if he does anything to hurt Kagome, he's going to be in a living hell if I find out." 


	5. Attempted rescue at the phantom castle

(Naraku moment) Why isn't he here yet? Naraku's calmness was starting to turn into anger. I saw him kiss that human, so why isn't he here to save her? He quickly turned from his seat near the window, and walked swiftly, yet silently too Kagome's room which was glowing from the Barrier. He searched her room frantically as if to find it empty.  
  
To his relief Kagome still sat on the old tattered bed that was in there, and was in the same position from where he saw her last. Naraku seemed to be content with his view of Kagome's room, so he decided to stay there; where he can be reassured that Inuyasha won't ruin his plan.  
  
(Inuasyaha moment) Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent ahead of the group every so often to check for safety, and then would motion every one to come. Right when Inuyasha came upon Naraku's castle surrounded by large walls, he decided to figure out a way into the castle without following the scent.  
  
He quickly turned to Miroku who was the first to show, "Ok, now we have to get into the castle, but not the way Naraku wants." Inuyasha explained, but even as he talked his heart lurched. Suddenly, he heard Kagome. crying?!?! He also noticed it wasn't a cry of pain, which was a great relief but his heart mourned for her.  
  
"How exactly do we do this, I'm sure any way into the castle would be what he wants, as long as he traps you." Miroku made a good point, but Inuyasha wasn't listening completely, for he still tried to hear Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to enter this phantom castle alone," Sango appeared carrying Shippo and Kirara. "That's the only way to convince Naraku that his plan has worked." (Kagome moment) As Kagome sat in her wet puddle of tears, she suddenly felt jewel shards close by her. But these shards were cursed and were dark and far from purification, Naraku was close. She quickly looked up and met eyes with him, the evilest most despicable person she ever knew. And now she was looking into his empty lonesome self.  
  
Why is he watching me? She thought, I hate that feeling that reeks all over him, the feeling of unhappiness and hatred. But then she somehow sensed Inuyasha, he was close by, he really came to save her. The only problem was as fast as the good feeling came a bad one replaced it, what if Naraku's plan includes this.  
  
(Inuyasha moment) After listening to what Sango purposed he slowly, yet cautiously approached toward the entrance of the castle. A soon as he entered his hears pricked up, listening intensely, along with his nose which was smelling every inch of the castle. The scent he could pick up though, was Kagome's, not Naraku.  
  
Since Kagome was the only scent he could follow, follow he did. When suddenly her scent was overwhelming, he was close, in any minute he would be able to see her. Hopefully safe. As he turned the last corner, he came upon a bright barrier which surrounded a room. the one Kagome was in. He immediately pulled out his Tessiaiga (sword) and was about to attempt to break through it when, Kagome pointed over to the other side. Cautious of what he might find, he slowly looked across the room and outside the barrier, it was Naraku. Completely unaware that Inuyasha was holding his Tessiaiga, he sat there watching her. This is it. this is where he expected me to save Kagome from.  
  
With that figured out, Inuyasha quietly sneaked around the corner, and began trying to find where Naraku is. Which after a while proved much harder then he thought, but his love for Kagome was what kept him moving. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, that was Kagome, his lovely Kagome crying out in pain. "Inuyasha!!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!! Help!!!!!" That was it, now he was mad!!! The bastard was hurting her, and there was no way Inuyasha was going to tolerate that. He took off at a run toward the room Kagome was in, but stopped at the entrance to signal the others.  
  
(Naraku moment) Naraku stood out of the room grinning, with almost a laugh as he watched Kagome suffer from his poisin gas. That shoudt be enough to drive him here.hmmhmhmm. He said than laughed to himself.  
  
(Kagome moment) She cried out in pain as more poisin gas hit her much more powerful then the last.  
  
"You'll pay for this Nar-aku" she yelled threw the barrier, but Naraku just laughed cold and bitterly.  
  
"Yes, and who is going to? Your Inuyasha?" he laughed again, making her shutter, "I hate to tell you but he and you aren't going to survive this battle. And Inuyasha is the first to go."  
  
"Damn you!!!!!" she yelled surprised at her words, but was glad she said them, she's wanted to say that to him for the longest time.  
  
After that a loud shattering breaking sounded and Inuyasha stood gripping his sword tightly. "Prepare to die bastard!!!"  
  
"Impossible" Naraku whispered, "How did you pass the barrier?" Inuyasha smiled up toward him,  
  
"Seems your no match for my tessiaiga!!" Now Naraku's shocked face turned to a small laugh,  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up half breed."  
  
"Shut up!!! Your a half breed too!!!" "I wasn't born as one, which makes you reek of filth."  
  
"You know I don't have time for small talk. so Die!!!!" Inuyasha came in waving his sword vigoursly. But as soon as he was near him Naraku threw him down, one handed. Inuyasha landed right next to Kagome, who immediately went to see if he was ok. But he was too worried about her to notice, "Hey, you ok?" he asked lightly wiping her cheek.  
  
"Oh. how sweet, but Inuyasha is this how you repay Kikyo? By going with her reincarnation?"  
  
"Shut up!!! You stupid Bastard, I'm not finished with you yet!!!"  
  
"Oh I believe you are.." Naraku grinned madly. 


	6. Naraku's Escape and Inu's dying?

Chapter 6: Naraku's escape and Inu's dying  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled back, standing directly in front of Kagome protectively. "If you think you can beat me that easy, you've got another thing coming!!."  
  
"You're determination doesn't surprise me Inuyasha, but you no as well as I that your no match for me. Remember I'm the one alone who betrayed you and Kikyo, cursed that monk with that wind tunnel, and took control over Kohaku to persuade Sango to do as I wish. Do you really think a little half demon, such as yourself will stop me??" Naraku asked, obviously bringing praise to himself.  
  
"I don't care how many people you've hurt or killed. But your not going to live, to do any one else wrong again!!!!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, your little Tessiaiga didn't even reach me the last you tried. so what do you think your going to try now??"  
  
"I don't know, a little back up always helped.. Sango, Miroku come help me finish this bastard off once and for all." Naraku jumped back shocked and slightly taken aback for not knowing from the start.  
  
"Very well, you've tricked me!!"  
  
All of a sudden a circular blade cut threw the air like scissors through paper, and directly into Inuyasha's stomach, all the way through and back. And before anyone could have made a move Naraku was gone. Inuyasha stood motionless, shocked from the unexpected blade. But this blade took a different affect on him, for the sun just set, the night of the new moon.  
  
(Kagome moment) Kagome stood lost in the scene, as she watched her beloved figure fall to the ground, and she saw it almost in slow motion. There was a large stream of blood, which he fell in. His black hair glinting with red, as his own blood seeped in it, Kagome dropped down next to him, landing in his blood. For she knew that, there was little hope for him now that he had turned human.  
  
"..Inu-yasha.." she whispered holding him close, that was all she could manage, before her first tear rolled silently down her cheek. "Why.. why not me?"  
  
(Miroku) Miroku stood there, helplessly watching the blood stained Kagome weep over Inuyasha. It almost made him feel guilty, for not trying to stop the blades, although he knew it would have been simply impossible. "Kagome, don't say that, be thankful you're still alive,"  
  
"Miorku, he is still living, barely though."  
  
(Inuyasha)"Kagome? ... it's.. to late for me," Inuyasha whispered, but even that took effort, every word seemed to pierce him painfully.  
  
"No!! you've said that too many times... and each I took care of you with lady Kaede." She breathed in deep before she continued, "And I won't let you give up, not even now at the brink of death. I love you Inuyasha." Now it was his turn to be shocked, yes he had told her first, but had no idea, how true it sounded.  
  
"I.. won't.. give up," He sighed, and lifted his handed trembling from the piercing pain, and gently put his hand on her cheek. "I.. love you..too Kagome. ..and don't.. ever forget that." 


	7. Naraku's plan continues

(Kagome moment) Kagome sat, on the side of Inuyasha's bed, not moving, not blinking. "Come Kagome, ye'll have to give him time, why don't ye go to your era for a day or two and." said lady Kaede,  
  
"No!" Kagome interrupted quietly, "I promised I would help you take care of him."  
  
"I know ye promised him, but he needs space, along with ye, ye have done a great deal of help. But now I think it's time to let him rest."  
  
"But what if he dies,"  
  
"He won't die."  
  
"There's a pretty good chance he can!!!" sputtered Kagome, "He is still human, and most humans can't survive an injury like this!!!" She quickly calmed down then said, "I'm not going to leave, and I want to be with him every step of his recovery."  
  
(Miroku moment) Miroku sat outside Kaede's hut in deep thought, that is before Shippo jumped in front of him asking lots of questions. "Miroku, what happened at the castle? I mean, why did Kagome tell Inuyasha she loved him and vice versa."  
  
"Well, usually Shippo, if someone tells someone they love them, they love them."  
  
"Oh," Shippo then walked away in a daze.  
  
It wasn't long before Sango came and also broke his chain of thought, "Miroku, do you think Kagome will be alright?" being almost best friends with Kagome worried her.  
  
"Well, I think it depends on whether or not Inuyasha lives," Miroku sighed, "And chances are very grim that he'll make it through the night, but don't tell Kagome."  
  
"You know, I'm going to try talking to her," Sango stood up and walked toward kaede's hut. "Kagome? Will you let me sit down here?"  
  
"Sure," she answered trying her best to sound cheerful, "What is it?"  
  
"Listen, I know how hard it is to sit helpless, and watch a loved one die,"  
  
"He's not dead yet!" Kagome answered back coldly. Sago was slightly taken aback, but realized she would have said the same thing, if it were Khaki.  
  
"Your right he's not! But you must still prepare for the worst, if it comes," Kagome heard these words one at a time, thinking into each meaning. What if the worst comes? I couldn't possibly live without him.  
Kagome quickly and quietly hugged her best friend before silently leaving the hut, the reality that lay before her, was unbearable. Just the thought of losing Inuyasha brought tears to her eyes. Not long after she left the hut, she found herself in front of the tree; she had found him bound to. This tree was where she had first met him, and she would never forget how he looked so peaceful. When she first saw she could have sworn he was just sleeping, so adorable she thought. She also remembered how she couldn't help but teak his ears, which she soon thought was cute!!  
  
She also remembered how he always protected her, even from the start before he really accepted her. Whether his life was put in danger or not, he still protected her, with his life. Her legs soon gave way, and she now found herself weeping in front of the old tree. Although it was night, Kagome still sat sobbing to herself.  
  
"Kagome. is that. you?" Kagome spun around so fast her knees burned as they slid across the grass.  
  
"Inu. Inuyasha, what are you doing up? Your wound isn't any where near cured," but that was when she realized, there was no bloodstains on his clothes. His wound couldn't have been cured that fast.  
  
"How did you heal your wound so fast?" she asked cautious,  
  
"You stupid human. I thought you were smarter then that!!" Her fears had suddenly become reality; it was Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha.  
  
"Stay away or I'll." that was when she realized she left her bow back inside Kaede's hut. "Uh. oh" Kagome said as Naraku changed back into his dark evil figure approaching her. The only thing she could do now was scream hoping someone, anyone would here her. "Aaaahhhhh!!!!!! Miorku, Sango, Anyone!!!! Help!!!! Naraku." That was it, all she managed before she was grabbed and taken away by their enemy Naraku.  
  
(Inuyasha) "Aaaahhhh!!!!! Miroku, Sango, Anyone!!!! Help!!!!" Inuyasha suddenly jerked upright yelling,  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" While he was regaining consciousness, he began remembering his dream, which had indeed happened. He just saw Kagome get kidnapped once more by the demon Naraku.  
  
"Well, it's about time ye woke up," Lady Kaede said while pushing some special soup toward him.  
  
He just ignored the gesture, and began to try to get out of the bed, "Oh no ye don't."  
  
"No. I have to.Kagome is in d-a-n-g-e-r," at the last word he almost yelped in pain, for every word felt like hell.  
  
Kaede just ignored his comment and easily pushed him back in bed, "What are ye talking about? Kagome just left for some fresh air, she'll be back."  
  
Just then Miroku and Sango entered the scene worry covering their faces, "Kagome is in trouble, something that had to do with Naraku!!!" Sango looked worried and angry all in one as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, and she seemed to have been kidnapped by him over by the tree Inuyasha was once bound too!!! I know cause there was an evil scent of demon, where grass died where he stepped."  
  
"This bastard is really sick!!! He must love messing with feelings!!! Well I guess I'm the only one who won't be aff.. aaaahhhh!!!!" suddenly he fell to the grounded painfully. He had tried to get up from the bed as he spoke.  
  
Everyone watched his human figure as he tried desperately to at least stand, "You need to wait here Inuyasha, we'll get Kagome back."  
  
"Oh I see, so you want me to put her life in your hands? I don't think so!!!" he stopped, as he seemed to let a pain surge go by. "I'll get her back, just you wait and see!!!"  
  
"No, ye'll kill ye self,"  
  
"Then so be it." Inuyasha stated clearly as the room grew silent.  
  
A/N I'm now starting to put chapters out by reviews. so plz review .  
So I could put out chapter 8 


	8. Inuyasha's on tyhe way!

(Kagome moment) Kagome cried out in pain as Naraku threw her up against the wall in the room she was in, less then twenty-four hours ago. "Surprised I'm back?" he said grinning at her, "You know, everything that had just happened was part of my plan."  
  
"You creep!!!" Kagome yelled up, just before he threw her once again into another wall.  
  
"Yes.. I am a creep aren't I? I could careless, as long as I possess the Shikon Jewel and have it grow dark as my evil seeps within it." He laughed, as he saw the first stream of blood trickle from her mouth. "I now think of myself quite clever, to fool you and your little friends, well now Inuyasha is going to try and save you. But you know as well as I, that he would kill himself in the battle!!"  
  
Now he laughed coldly, as Kagome sat against the wall, trying her best to blink back all the tears that were fighting to break through. "No, Inuyasha won't come.. he is unconscious" Kagome spat.  
  
"Ahh, but that's where you were fooled!!!" Naraku answered darkly, "I woke him with a terrible dream.. which was of you being kidnapped by me, clever or what???"  
  
"No!!!! I hate you, you heartless bastard!!!!" that was more then she could bare, now she was sobbing, in her curled up position. Naraku was right, that is if he indeed was telling the truth. Inuyasha would try and save her, and now Kagome wished if he were to die soon, that it would be peacefully in his bed. Not from him just simply trying to protect her.  
  
This was when she came up with an idea, and whether or not she wanted to follow this idea was her big decision. But she knew this was the only way for Inuyasha to live.  
  
"Wait, I'm the one who has the jewel shard," she sighed deeply before she continued, "So why not kill me instead, and just let Inuyasha be."  
  
"Fool, I will kill you in the end, and you no longer possess the jewel shards, they are now in my hand."  
  
(Inuyasha moment) "Are you ok?" Miorku asked just as Inuyasha fell, he just barely regained balance with his sword before he answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live,"  
  
"I wouldn't be so certain, are ye sure ye want to carry on like this?" Lady Kaede asked with all concern.  
  
"I already told you, you old wench, I'm going to save Kagome whether it's life costing or not!!"  
  
"Besides I love Kagome, and I would never forgive myself if she died here, especially if done by the bastard Naraku," he finished in a much calmer tone.  
  
"Very well, shall we continue," Miroku said,  
  
"Yeah, lets go!!!" Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Kagome please be alright!! I'm coming so please just stay calm. He stopped as another piercing pain passed through his stomach. Hopefully, you'll soon be safe in my arms, where no harm can come to you ever again.  
  
A/N So... What do you think? plz review... I've noticed my chapters keep getting shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer. . 


	9. second attempt to rescue

"Naraku.... come out .... and face me!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the castle, and as it reached Kagome, she cried to herself, knowing that may be the last time she would ever here him again. No!!! Inuyasha go back, you don't need to save me not this time.  
  
As soon as Naraku heard his voice, he quickly ceased Kagome by the wrist and jerked up. Instead of her being in her curled up position she was now standing forcefully in his grasp. "Can Inuyasha come out and play??" Kagome shivered for every inch in his voice was covered in darkness.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!!!" Kagome sounded before he pulled her close,  
  
"Bite your tongue, human." He now had her so close to his face that she could literally look into him. His eyes were so dark and evil, full of hatred, anyone who saw those eyes would shiver..He really has no heart she thought irritably.  
  
Once again Inuyasha echoed around the almost empty castle, "Naraku... I'll find you!!!! And if... I find .. out you've hurt.Kag-ome. You'll.Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, for she knew every word for him was horrible, and even though she couldn't hear him she knew he was barely surviving the pain.  
  
Inuyasha, bent down in pain, as his wound pierced through every inch in his body, "Damn it." He said calmly, "I'm getting even more weak, then before."  
  
"Ye should rest here, until dawn.. it approaches," Lady Kaede said praying for once she would get through to him, "If ye waits, ye should regain some strength, from the transformation."  
  
"You're right!!" he agreed clenching his fists, "Promise me, that you won't let harm come to my precious Kagome, before I enter."  
  
Lady Kaede smiled, "I, consider it done."  
  
Naraku grasped Kagome more tightly, when he only saw Miroku, Kaede, and Sango show. "Where's Inuyasha?" he demanded throwing Kagome around as he turned in anger.  
  
"He is, in bed recovering Naraku, how'd you expect him to even stand after that wound you gave him." Miorku answered, threatening to open his wind tunnel, not thinking about the poisonous insects.  
  
"No!!! I sent him that dream to wake him in fear of Kagome!!"  
Lady Kaede with total seriousness said, "I have no idea what ye speaks of, Inuyasha didn't so much as twitch before we left." Kaede flashed a look to a closed window as little light sank through, Inuyasha would be joining them shortly.  
  
"How can this be???" Naraku then out of pure anger pounded Kagome into the wall, "I heard his voice echo through this castle!!! You lie Kaede!!"  
  
"I can assure ye, Inuyasha is in bed, unless he is here on his own accord,"  
  
"That he must!!" and once again banged Kagome into the wall, it wasn't just her lip bleeding, but her nose as well with a black eye forming on her right.  
  
"Naraku, let Kagome go, it's me you want!!!"  
  
Naraku turned in shock as Inuyasha, now in his demon form stood gripping his tessiaiga tightly. "Inuyasha, No!!! forget about me!!!" Kagome yelled up toward him,  
  
"Not a chance!!! Naraku, now, let her go!!" He now gripped Kagome so tightly blood trickled down her wrist, he was digging his nails in her skin.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was thrown away from Naraku as a giant boomerang ripped him apart from her, striking him, badly. "Now Inuyasha!!!!" Sango called as Inuyasha came in swinging his tessiaiga madly.  
  
"I've waited this long to strike, and I know I will enjoy this, I already warned you to keep your filthy hands off Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a flash of gold light shown through the little room, as Inuyasha hit Naraku for the very first time. Every one watched in amazement, as Naraku fell defeatedly to the ground. Then jewel shards fell scattered around the room.  
  
"Inuyasha you will regret you ever messed with me!!" Naraku's voice echoed as his weak body vanished.  
  
"Damn it, he got away" then he turned his head toward kagome who layed motionless on the floor. Her face covered in either blood or purple black bruises. "Kagome.. Are you ok?"  
  
He immediately fell next to her, gently lifting her head, and placing her on his lap as he held her protectively in his arms. "Inuyasha?" her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, "You're.you're bleeding again, your wound reopened."  
  
"That doesn't matter, as long as you're safe," he then pulled her close into an embrace, that to Kagome was so tender, she never wanted to move. After sitting in this position for a fairly long while, he then kissed her cheek, and hugged her once more.  
  
"Come ye two, ye both are wounded and need, to go and rest, so ye will get well." They both nodded as Inuyasha protectively picked Kagome up and carried her. As she sat in his arms, she loved him so much and adored him, his beautiful golden eyes stared back into hers full of love and compassion, while his silver hair blew in the wind.  
  
A/N Isn't that sweet?? Any way there's more to come as long as I keep getting reviews. ^.^ Oh ya a special thanx to all my reviewers. So thanx!! 


	10. Kagome's back in her time!

The sun shone brightly from a near by window as Kagome slowly stirred awake. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself, in her own room, no longer in the feudal era.  
  
"Kagome dear, are you awake?" came her mothers unmistakable familiar voice,  
  
"Yeah, but why am I here?" she asked her mother, confusion covering her face.  
  
"Your friend Inuyasha came by, saying you just survived a battle and needed my care," her mother answered back smiling.  
  
"Mom, how was he? Did he look injured?" Kagome's worried face made her mother smile more.  
  
"Yes, he looked a little beat up... But he told me to reassure you he'd be fine."  
  
She sighed deeply, wondering if he really was ok. After her mom left the room, Kagome slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom, she froze in horror as she saw her reflection.  
  
She looked dreadful, both of her eyes, were completely black and swollen that she was surprised she could still see. Not to mention her lip was puffy, and had a stray cut on her upper cheek.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" she exclaimed loud enough to bring her mother and brother in to the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome?! What is it?" Her mom called just before entering the scene,  
  
"Is this how I look?!?!"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to school today!!!"  
  
Now her little brother chirped in, "Kagome? Today is Saturday..."  
  
Her cheeks reddened, despite the fact they were purple, "Oh, right, knew that."  
  
"Sure!!!" Sota exclaimed loudly, and teasingly.  
  
"Now Sota, why don't you go finish your video game," He nodded to his mother and took off at full speed.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said again only this time much quieter, "I look horrible, how on earth am I supposed to leave looking like this?" she sputtered.  
  
"Well, for starters, you won't be leaving this house for a few days, your swelling seemed to give you a fever."  
  
"Oh, well as long as I don't need to be leaving the house looking like this, I'll survive."  
  
(Inuyasha moment) "INUYASHA!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YE TO SIT AND REST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lady Kaede screamed as Inuyasha tried desperately to leave her hut.  
  
"Stay out of my way you old wench!!! I'm going to find Naraku and kill him while he's weak!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, not the wisest idea, your weak too." She stated clearly, which was starting to make him mad.  
  
"Alright already!!" he yelled back in his usual tone, "I'll just go and visit Kagome." As he left the hut, a feeling of freedom passed over him, now he was out of her reach and could not be lectured by Kaede.  
  
He felt very peaceful, as he got farther and farther away from the hut, that is until he heard yelling from Sango.  
  
"YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!" She was now hitting Miroku over and over with her boomerang. Inuyasha figured that the monk tried to rub her butt again or gave her his great speech.  
  
He, of course, knew either one would set her off. After he could no longer hear Sango's yells, he approached the 'bone eaters well' For a long while he just leaned up against it looking down, wondering if he should really go or not. In the end though, he followed through with his starting plan.  
  
(Kagome moment) Since her mother knew Kagome was awake, she insisted that she took a shower to clean out her recent cuts, and of course just to get cleaned. To Kagome it felt good to be in a warm shower instead of a cold spring to wash up in.  
  
When she was finished she wrapped her towel around her, and walked carelessly to her room, so she could quickly get dressed. She wanted breakfast, just thinking of real food from her time made her stomach growl of hunger.  
  
(Inuyasha moment) Since he didn't feel comfortable just strolling up to Kagome's door, he decided to go through her window. He's done this tons of times and didn't dare think it different, all he was thinking was that he got to see his beautiful Kagome. (Kagome moment) When she reached her room, she walked slowly to her closet to pick out her Alf fit for the day. But just before she reached there, she saw sudden movement by her window.  
  
Kagome's head jerked to the side, afraid Naraku might have come to her time, to snatch her again. Her heart stopped, when she saw Inuyasha sitting there instead, now she was bright red. When he realized that he had come at the wrong time, he blushed like crazy too.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to notice how embarrassing it must be for her so he jumped away, out the frame of the window. He is so lucky, I controlled myself, from sitting him!!! she thought angrily, but was still happy to see him, even if she was just wearing a bath towel. Of course though she was still embarrassed.  
  
A/n yes... my fic continues, So I do have another chappy coming!!! But it gets better... Next chappy Kagome goes back to feudal Japan and what she finds in Sango's hands is not at all what she expects, but plz R&R . 


	11. The whole Shikan no Tama? Jewel

Kagome quickly got dressed, and went rushing down the stairs, she wanted to see Inuyasha, and make sure he was ok. When she made it down stairs, her face reddened, he was leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She couldn't help it, she ran up to him and practically leaped in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, look at your face.. Are you ok?" he asked with all concerned, he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"I am now that you're here," she answered back, feeling the redness creep in to her cheeks, she was now glowing.  
  
"Please, I just came to check on you!!" he exclaimed, there was no way he was going to change completely. "And I'm glad you're ok," he said gently again before he kissed her lightly, ok maybe a small change.  
  
This time it wasn't much of a shock to her, so she returned the sweet kiss, from him.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you rest for a while... Maybe you can show him 'The Ring.' Just bought the DVD the other day."  
  
"Ummm.. actually, I wanted to go back to the feudal era, I wanted to check on my friends, I promise I'll stay inside there," Kagome asked, pleadingly.  
  
"Very well, but I'm trusting you on this," Kagome ran and hugged her mother tightly,  
  
"I know," then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and literally dragged him out of her home.  
  
As soon as they reached the well, Kagome stopped and turned on him, she was desperate to know if he was fine. He did looked fine, she noticed but wasn't certain.  
  
"What?!?" he exclaimed loudly, "Look, I didn't know, I'd find you just in a towel!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's not that," she answered back gently, "I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You were the one who was injured the most, so.. you are ok, right?"  
  
"You worried about me?" he asked back completely astonished, nobody had told him she didn't leave his bedside.  
  
"What do you think? I sat by your bed, after Kaede couldn't do anything else, I cried. I was so afraid you were going to die, that I was going to lose you."  
After this they just went through the well silently, but held hands lovingly until they made it to the feudal era, Kagome took off at a run to check on her friends. When she entered the hut she froze, Sango was holding the Shikon Jewel, it was whole. "Kagome?" Sango turned, obviously not expecting Kagome's presence, "Hi, you look.. well."  
  
"We have it all?" she asked astonished,  
  
"Here, it should belong to you, since you're Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome took it almost in a daze, then said  
  
"No, I promised Inuyasha that I'd give it to him, so he could become a full demon."  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome," Miroku asked, he was sitting next to Sango,  
  
"A promise is a promise." She answered back then walked silently back outside, despite what she promised her mom.  
  
"Kagome.. I thought you were going to stay inside?" Inuyasha said as he protectively wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"Here, I promised I'd give you the Jewel when we had it whole, so... Here," after he took the Jewel she turned and walked away.  
  
She didn't want to give it to him, she knew that once he was a full demon, he would change and wouldn't be the same again. Where she ended up was no surprise, which was in front of the tree she had found Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome truly loved him, and it was for that reason alone, that she gave the Shikan no Tama to him. Because that was his dream, he wanted to become full instead of half.  
  
Kagome sat in front of the tree, and remembered the last she sat before it, when Inuyasha was dieing. She remembered how hopeless she felt, and how her fears may have come reality.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice whispered behind her, she sat for a moment longer, before she turned and faced a great shock.  
  
A/N What do you think? Please R&R. and no my fic still isn't done... Did Inuyasha use the jewel? What for? I need reviews . 


	12. The Jewel's not whole?

"Inu-yasha.. you haven't changed," Kagome said shakily afraid of the answer, "Are you a full demon yet?"  
  
"It's not whole.. The jewel isn't whole" He said back, watching her every move and expression,  
  
"Wha..what? It looks whole though."  
  
"Yeah, but look here," he said pointing into the middle of the Shikon no tama, where a tiny piece of the jewel a shard was missing.  
  
"Oh, who has it?"  
  
"Naraku more likely, since he's gonna need all the power to regain strength."  
  
Kagome just nodded, and tried her best to look serious but it wasn't long before a smile was drawn upon her lips, he wouldn't change after all. Or at least not now, she told herself happily.  
  
"What are you smiling for, incase you haven't noticed this is a bad thing!!" he snapped bringing her away from her thoughts. When Kagome didn't answer, he grabbed her hand and held it gently, "sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
"It's. ok" she answered back, for this was only the third time he had ever apologized to her and she wasn't completely used to it.  
  
"But it's not ok," he mumbled which caught Kagome completely by surprise, "I've always treated you so bad.."  
  
"No you haven't," she interrupted weakly  
  
"Yes I have, and I've never meant to hurt either of the times,"  
  
"I know that." She said but he continued on without notice  
  
"Whenever something went wrong I always took it out on you, but I never meant too." Kagome practically melted in her spot when she saw him so sad, and his eyes full of guilt.. but she didn't care how he used to take things out on her then, now she just wanted to hold him and tell him she forgives and always will.  
  
"I know," she whispered, she no longer felt joy that he wasn't a full demon after she saw those eyes filled sadness. She couldn't help it, she had to do something that could get him to understand that she knew that he never meant to hurt her. So, she took a step toward him and hugged him, sweetly and instead of him be the one who comforts he was being comforted.  
  
After they broke away from the embrace, Inuyasha said, "Why did you look so happy when you saw I wasn't a full demon yet?"  
  
She looked at him for a long moment, before she swiftly turned and walked away, she wasn't going to be responsible for ruining what he's wanted over 50 years for. Inuyasha walked behind her and gently grabbed her hand and slowed her down, "Please tell me."  
  
Now her eyes filled with silent tears that tried desperately to break through, "I'm sorry." He watched her, as her hand slowly slid from his grasp, she then took off running hoping he didn't see her tears.  
  
"Sango?" Sango immediately looked around in wonder to who called her name, but as her eyes fell upon Kagome she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I have a word with you for a moment?" Hoping her best friend would follow Kagome made her way toward the door of the hut,  
  
"Of course what's wrong?" When they reached outside Kagome pulled Sango towards the back of the hut where she was shore Inuyasha wouldn't hear.  
  
"It's about Inuyasha, the jewel isn't whole, so were gonna have to find the last shard," Kagome paused knowing Sango didn't really care if she went directly to the point or not.  
  
"Well, he asked me why I looked so happy when I saw he wasn't a full demon yet.. I can't answer, I just can't." Taking every word in, to help Kagome Sango said,  
  
"Well why don't you tell me why... I'm not exactly sure, and once I know, I can help you better."  
  
"Ok, as you know Inuyasha and I have finally admitted our feelings, and I love him I really do. The only problem is that when he finally becomes a full demon he's not ever going to be himself again. But since I love him and I know he's wanted to be a full demon since he knew he was half I'm don't want to stand in his way.  
  
"So, when I looked happy I didn't want him to notice but he did, I just don't want him to change," now Kagome was in tears. She wasn't sobbing, but she did have tears gliding down her face, she had finally told someone, it felt good to let that out instead of bottling up inside.  
  
The only problem, was Sango wasn't the only one who heard Kagome's answer and confession, but Inuyasha was listening from a high tree. He had heard every word and took them in, interpreting what each word meant, and suddenly felt something he had only felt once before.  
When he had fallen in love with Kikyou, he had actually considered using the Jewel to become human, and didn't mind being weak instead of strong, as long as he was with her. Now he didn't want to become a human for Kagome, he just wanted to be with her. Forever.  
  
He wanted to go down and comfort Kagome and wipe away her tears, but didn't want to think of her reaction.  
  
A/N So what do u think? Will the gang go and search for the last shard? Does Naraku have it? And what will inuyasha do when he finally gets the whole shard? I don't think the jewel will be whole in the next chappy but it might ^ ^ please R&R 


	13. Sango's dream and the last shard's locat...

That night Inuyasha started a fire so Kaede's hut would get warmer, although it was in the middle of July, the nights seemed quite cold.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do u propose we do about the shard that's missing? Surely it would a great deal harder to find it, since it's only one shard that's missing." Miroku seemed concerned about the Jewel just as much as the others, but more importantly he was concerned for his right hand.  
  
He hadn't mentioned it to any of them that his wind tunnel was expanding daily; he didn't want any one to worry.  
  
"Find Naraku and kill him!!" was Inuyasha's response and all of them heaerd the anger in his voice.  
  
"How are you so certain it's Naraku who has it?" Inuyasha just glared at the hopeless monk, because Miroku just asked an obvious question.  
  
Later that night while every one slept, Sango tossed and turned, as she saw visions of her brother in death and when he was brought back as a slave for Naraku. She saw how he killed an entire village, and didn't even leave survivors. Of course he wasn't exactly himself, since he was being manipulated by Naraku himself.  
  
It wasn't until she saw a horrible vision, where Kohaku had killed her and then laughed coldly and called himself Naraku's son, that she sat upright breathing hard. As she sat there she began wondering to herself why she was having such terrible dreams of her brother.  
  
She looked up and toward the front door, where she noticed a dim light seeping through. Sango knew it couldn't be light from the early sun, because it was still dark out, and the light was purple.  
  
She didn't think it a good idea to go and check out what the light was alone, so she decided to wake the others, until she heard, "Sango? Are you in there?" She jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.  
  
"Ko...Kohaku?" she whispered back in complete shock, now she wasn't sure whether or not she were awake or dreaming.  
  
"Sister? Is that you?" Her heart was sinking in her chest as she heard her little brother call out to her, he sounded so afraid. Does he know that the only thing keeping him alive is the shard? She thought heart broken, but that was when she realized, oh know the last Jewel shard is in my brother's back!!!  
  
"Sango? Sango? Sango? Sango?" suddenly she felt her self shaking and then falling. A moment later she found her self in Miroku's arms, holding her with his face full of worry, "Sango? Can you hear me?" At his second attempt to wake her she sat upright breathing hard once more. Is was all a dream, she thought terrified,  
  
"Wha... What happened?" she asked Miroku the nearest sole near her.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be walking in your sleep" he answered still worried, "You tryed to walk out the door, so I went to stop you but you pushed me. When you did this you seemed to lose balance so I caught you before you fell," to hear this scared Sango,  
  
She couldn't recall a time she had slept walk, ever!! But it wasn't long before the shock rolled past, because the next thing she remembered was Kohaku and his life.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded Miroku jumped back in surprise,  
  
"Uuuhhh.... outside."  
  
With out a word she stood up (almost losing balance again) and walked outside in search of the hanyou. She didn't have to look for very long, he was sitting against a near by tree, with Kagome in his arms and Shippo in her lap.  
  
"Oh hey Sango!!!" Kagome called waving to her friend, but this time Sango didn't return the kind gesture.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know where the last jewel shard is, and you can't have it!!" she stated clearly as Inuyasha turned outraged, he wanted it.  
  
"If you know, you better tell me!!!!" he shouted, of course if there was going to be a yelling match he had to start it. When she didn't answer, he yelled again "Damn it Sango!!!!! What the hell is your problem!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't have a problem!! You're the one that will put that stupid jewel in front of the girl you love!!!"  
  
"Sango!" Kagme yelled, furious of her friend for even mentioning that subject, of course she didn't know Inuyasha had over heard her the night before.  
  
"And I'm leaving this group so you won't get anything out me, you hear!!!" with that said and done she grabbed her boomerang and started off running at full speed, leaving the group clueless of what had just happened.  
  
"Sango!! Wait!!" Kagome cried out practically in tears, as she watched her best friend disappear in the distance.  
  
"Let her be Kagome," came Inuyasha's voice soothingly, but even that didn't help the pain. "She'll be back,"  
  
"Inuyasha, what have you done?" Miroku yelled, sounding sad and angry at the same time, "She's gone! What have you done!"  
  
"What!! You think it's my fault she took off like that?"  
  
"Guys! Quit!" Kagome's voice echoed over the two's shouts, "Didn't you see? Something happened to her, cause that's not the Sango I knew."  
  
"Well, this morning she was sleep walking toward the door, calling out the name of her brother."  
  
Kagome gasped loudly, every thing that had just happened suddenly made sense, "Kohaku has that last shard, it was imbedded in his back remember?"  
  
A/N In the chappy Sango decides to go after Naraku by herself to save her brother.. but what happens when Naraku finds her??? Srry your going to have to wait for the next chapter, I'm so evil ^^ plz R&R 


	14. Naraku's defeated!

As Sango walked, in a fairly dark forest, she noticed every thing was shadowed although it was in the middle of the day. But she didn't care how creepy the scenery was, for she had a mission to save her brother, and kill Naraku.  
  
While walking, a figure was visible, through the thick fog, that seemed to have come quite quickly. But as the figure drew nearer, the more Sango realized that the it was a women that approached. Of course despite the fact that the lady didn't resemble Naraku at all, Sango still prepared for the worst, until she noticed she recognized this lady.  
  
She was surprised to find herself face to face with Kikyo, "Kikyo?" she whisered, "You need to be put to rest." At this comment, Kikyo smirked,  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort, I merely will stay a wondering soul, until I kill Kagome, and am reassured that Inuyasha is in love with me!" slightly taken aback at the rude comment about killing her friend, she continued walking, trying to get passed Kikyo with out problems.  
  
Of course not many have proven, this task very easy, after all she is a priestess, a dead priestess. (But still a priestess I might add, are you confused yet? Srry to interrupt, plz continue.. ^^) "Where do you expect your going?" Sango ignored her and proceeded, but after she thought she made it (she was after all a good ten feet away) an arrow pierced through her right arm.  
  
"Fool!" Naraku's voice sounded as he shape shifted back to his dark figure, "So, you went searchong to kill me have you? And let me guess to save Kohaku as well?" Although the pain that ran through her arm was fierce, she gripped her boomerang and through it toward him. Her heart stopped when she saw him place a boy in front of him, it was Kohaku!!!  
  
"NO!!!!" She caught her breath when she saw him block it with his weapon, after she was thankfully releifed, she turned her attention back to Naraku. Her own weapon wasn't that much farther from her, so she jumped forward once more gripping her giant boomerang. And went running at Naraku, praying that she would kill him once and for all, but as soon as she was about four feet from him pain numbed her shoulder.  
  
"Kohaku?" She turned, and was shocked when she saw him with his weapon, the blade facing her, stained in blood that streamed from her shoulder. "It's me, Sango?" But he showed no sign of recognition, just stared blankly at her, as if he were empty. Sango just wanted to die, and longed for it, she no longer cared for her mission to kill Naraku.  
  
"Kohaku," she whispered once more, "I love you dear brother." And not caring what his reaction would be, she approached him, knowing that some where in this hollow body her brothers heart beat, but where she wasn't certain.  
  
"Kohaku! Kill her!" Naraku's voice sounded evilly, "slaughter her, then after you have bathed in her blood, long to wonder and kill more." He laughed coldly, "Yes, then the jewel will shower in darkness." Just as he was told Kohaku, stepped forward raising his blade, getting ready to strike.  
  
"No Kohaku!! It's me your sister!!" But he didn't stop but continued raising it, as she bent her head down in defeat. When she lifted it again she saw a quick glimpse of him throwing it down a her unprotected head.  
  
That was before an arrow hit it out of his hand, "Sango? Are you alright?" came Kagome's worried voice.  
  
"I'm ... fine" she answered surprised, "Get out of here Naraku.. He'll kill you!"  
  
"Isn't that sweet putting yourself in danger, just to save your friends." He looked at each of the rescuers before he laughed coldly once more, "But there is no escaping this time for any of you!"  
  
"Come off it, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled in his usual tone, "You know every time we run into your little traps we always manage to escape, let alone win the battle."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed this pattern, so I have surrounded all of u with my poisin gas." Suddenly a circle of gas surrounded them,  
  
"Bastard!" he yelled. Sango didn't move at all when the gas began to circle them, she was lost in the memory of her brother before he had died..... and it hurt to see him under the power of Naraku.  
  
"No language is going to get u out of this one!" he said, Inuyasha suddenly noticed the circling poison was getting smaller and smaller as it cave in towards the center.  
  
"Damn it! There's no way out!" he turned to Miroku, and back to Sango, then to Kagome, his heart skipped a beat the moment he realized Kagome was going to die along with the rest of them. He couldn't bare the fact that she would be dieing in the feudal era. After all this time his main mission with her was to protect her forever, if she was in danger.  
  
He turned around to where she was supposed to be, he had told her he wanted her behind them so he could protect her. But she wasn't there, and when he finally he saw her, he couldn't believe what was going on. Kagome was only inches away from Naraku and had her bow pulled back to the limit.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he stood there motionless, because it was only he who saw flying daggers Naraku had thrown. The daggers slashed into her sides, and she fell back wards, and everyone watched as her arrow pierce his chest, and actually caused him to fall backwards.  
  
Inuyasha was angery, and he grabbed his tessiaiga, and went charging towards him, "I don't care what happens to you as long as I protect my Kagome!!!" Inuyasha now stood directly over Naraku, his eyes glowing with hatred, that even naraku looked terrified. "I warned you, bastard, she doesn't diserve to die !!!!!" everyone watched in amazement as Inuyasha's sword glowed red as he swung it down directly into Naraku, and completely destroyed him.  
  
"Feh, Good ridence," But it was only seconds before he once more found himself by Kagome's side, and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you alright?" she looked up at him, then down at her blood stained clothes.  
  
"Inu..." she passed out as her voice traveled off, he just held her closely,  
  
"Kagome you saved our lives," he whispered in her ear, hoping she'd move some what.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see where everyone else was, and he found them all hudeled around Sango who held her brother dearly. When he was about to call for help Kagome stirred, and opened her eyes, but when she saw Sango's figure holding her brother, she tried to get up.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, holding her in his arms protectively,  
  
"I have to see Sango." He slowly lifted her up and carried her over to the figure bent in sorrow, "Sango.. you're going to have to let him go, so we can distroy the jewel once and for all!"  
  
"You mean take out this shard so he can become a beast!" she yelled, as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Sango, the jewel needs to be used so it will be gone forever!" she looked sown at her brother, who's eyes laid open, staring into space.  
  
"Sango I love you, you'll always be my big sis," and he sat up and reached for the jewel shard in his back.  
  
"No kohaku, leave it be," she said pulling his hand back,  
  
"I have to, father had said that the jewel must be destroyed." Kohaku then as quickly as he could reached back and took it from it's place, as he fell motionless back in her arms.  
  
A/n That was sad!!!! N e way I think next chapter will be my last! In the next chapter.. what will Inuyasha do with the jewel? Plz R&R 


	15. Kohaku's life, and enless love

For the next few days after Naraku's death, everything was quiet, the only sound was Sango's cry that she did quite often, which was over her brother. They buried him in a grave near Kaede's hut, where she could visit quite often. Miroku (For the first time) actually seemed to care for Sango, and didn't try anything, but held her whenever she broke down and cried.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he never left Kagome's bedside, while he waited for her to heal, Kagome wasn't exactly very fond of that. He barely ever let her take a bath alone, he was too afraid that her wound would get worse if he took his eyes off her. She still didn't complain, it was nice to know someone really cared and would never let anything happen to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly, as she awoke on the fourth day after the kill of Naraku. "Why haven't you touched the jewel?" she asked, giving a slight gesture to a nightstand which lying on top was the jewel.  
  
"Guilt," he answered, "I had know idea that Kohaku's life was involved," he gently placed his hand over hers.  
  
"Don't let that hold you back," she whispered a little more softer then usual, "Kohaku was right, it needs to be destroyed, and only using it, will that be possible." She looked out the nearby window, in order to hide her tears, "Go ahead and become a full Demon, you've waited so long."  
  
He wanted to hold her close then and tell her what he was going to use it for, but he knew she would blame herself for standing in his way. He gently wiped his hand across her cheek, before he got up, and walked over to the tree he was pinned to for fifty years.  
  
"I only want Kagome to be with me forever, but can go to her time whenever she wants," he stopped and held the jewel more dearly, "But that would be selfish of me, I only ask the for the use of this jewel to spare Kohaku's life." As he stood there holding the jewel tightly, he realized it was melting in his hand, when he went to see what was really happening, his eyes widened as the Jewel turned to dust and blew off in the wind.  
  
It was only seconds before Sango's cry was more audio then normal, but he noticed it was a cry of happiness. "Oh my God! It's Kohaku he's alive, by dear brother your alive!" he looked down and smirked to himself, he would never here the end of this, from both Kagome and Sango.  
  
He turned and began walking back to Kaede's hut, but when he entered he found Kagome had fallen asleep again. So he once again found himself by Kagome's bedside, just staring at the peaceful Kagome, his Kagome.  
  
When she finally awoke, she looked startled to see the usual hanyou sitting there, "Inuyasha? Why are you still yourself? What did you use the jewel for?" He smiled and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, and said,  
  
"I wanted to use it for you and I to be together forever, but that was before I realized, we don't need a jewel to help keep us together, All we need is love." He smiled at her before he kissed her sweetly, she gave in and returned it.  
  
"What did you use it for then?" she asked wondering what the hanyou could have done.  
  
All was answered in a matter of seconds, when a young boy came running in full of life, it was Kohaku, Sango's brother. "Inuyasha..... you didn't?" She smiled at the boy as he ran past her room.  
  
"I had too, I knew that I would never be able to love you as a demon, because you were right I would of changed." She looked thoroughly shocked that he knew about her true feelings, and wondered if Sango had told.  
  
"So, I knew that Kohaku's life meant so much to Sango, and I used the jewel for goodness." He smiled at her, knowing that any minute she would start saying how proud she was of him and would never let him for get.  
  
"See, I knew you had a soft side," she teased, and he just kissed her again,  
  
"Feh, you wish!" he exclaimed back, just before he checked her wounds, suddenly surious.  
  
Although the search for the jewel shards were now over, the group became still better friends. Miroku ended up marrying Sango, and was happy, he finally had someone to bear his child. Kohaku grew up with Shippo, and they became unseperable best friends, and Shippo was proud that he was no longer small and scrauny.  
  
As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they ended up marrying as well, or as Inuyasha puts it, becoming mates.  
  
I think it's safe to say Inuyasha's and Kagome's story didn't have a happy ending, because there love never ended.  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N ok, this is my last chapter. I can't believe it's actually done!! N e way plz R&R and tell wat u think of my story and this chapter, thanks . 


End file.
